Beginnings of Ends
by Winter Rose EC
Summary: Set after the movie. Erik is still in his lair when he is found. Will he die, escape, or turn himself in? Not a normal fic...A short and foppless EC fic. R&R please!
1. Open Wounds

**A/N: This is my first fanfic that I have actually done for this site. This story takes place right after Erik disappears into the mirror. Arwen1604 inspired me to write this story. I took some ideas that Arwen had and twisted them into my own "fantasy". Please feel free to criticize, but tell me specifically what the problem is, rather than telling me my story just sucks. R&R please!**

………..

**1. Open Wounds**

**BANG!**

As soon as he heard the loud noise, he jolted up to see what it was, his heart empty from the night's cruelty. He shortly felt stupid for having to see what it was, knowing fully well the consequences. He did not care. Nothing mattered anymore. He just wanted to do everyone a favor and rid himself from the world. Apparently, the mob had the same idea…

Erik heard the mob coming, after Christine had left with Raoul, but did not flee. Such an act would place another name to his long string of salutations: **Coward.** _Besides, he would die anyway without Christine, so why not speed up the process? _His thoughts were interrupted, as a member of the mob shouted a warning to the others of Erik's nearness.

He had not moved from his standing position, still hoping Christine would change her mind and come back to him. He didn't even flinch when he saw a pistol pointing straight at his chest. Instead, with an expression of calmness and intense sadness, he locked eyes with its holder. He could have sworn he saw the man's eyes soften in pity, and then quickly harden in vengeance, with an amateur's murderous quality. Erik's remained the same, almost daring the man to finish his job. The man gave Erik an uncovered look of disgust, and aimed.

**BANG!**


	2. Death Becomes Him

**A/N: I know the last chapter was extremely short, but this one is a lot longer. I promise! Ha, I just couldn't help putting in that cliffhanger…R&R please! One more thing:**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Phantom of the Opera characters, or places. 'Nuff said. **_

****

**2. Death Becomes Him**

Erik smirked, thinking that the wretched man missed. When he lunged out to strangle the man, he felt a hot, searing pain run through his whole body, in agonizing waves. Instead of moving in for the kill, he involuntarily crumpled on the floor in a cluttered heap.

He awoke with a start, the room empty and painfully bright. He looked around in panic…this was not his home. His panic turned to annoyance, only because the brightness made him squint, and squinting was obstructing his view. He tried to think about something else, so he wouldn't spend unnecessary time being angry at nothing.

_I remember that I was in my home…I saw Christine leave…heard voices…felt pain. Pain? Mreh, that is nothing new…But this was different…how? _He remembered looking down at a man before hearing another loud noise...

_A noise, which_ _brought him to…here? Where is here? Was he dead?_

Erik put his face in his hands, trying to drink everything in; trying to make sense of it all. He gasped as he felt nothing wrong with the upper-right side of his face. There should have been a deformity!He felt like he was in a half sitting, half laying position, and when he looked down, he was actually standing!

_What the **bloody** hell is going on? Why do I feel like there is water dripping on me? Why does my shirt feel like it is soaking wet? Wait…MY SHIRT!_

Erik instinctively looked down to where his gunshot wounds were, but upon inspection, he did not see one scratch; not even the scars that he had unjustly earned as the "Devil's Child". In his haste to look himself over, he had ripped off his white shirt, _(or_ _did he?)_ revealing a perfectly toned body. His body was already toned to begin with, but it was more prominent, with the right curves and such. He did not have a weight lifter's buff, just the mild valleys of abs and upper body muscles.

He stiffened in annoyance of the dismembered feelings, annoyance leading to the stiffening of his back muscles. He looked over his shoulder because the stiffening made a strange sound, much like a bird might make, directly behind him. Erik almost jumped when he saw the feathers.

_Wings? So...I am dead. Wait, am I? If I was dead, then why do I still feel everything but pain? And WHAT in God's name, is the flowing-drops-of-water feeling?_

His questions had been answered almost immediately, when he was plunged back into his world, except that he was looking at what he thought was himself, rather than _being_ himself. He felt that if he were not already dead, he would have died from shock!

Erik's mind was back in place whenever he saw a woman's form leaning over his. He could not see who it was, because she was leaning over his form, trying calmly to resuscitate him. He could see that her calm façade seemed to diminish each passing moment with no response from his lifeless body. He could do nothing but watch her try to save his life. He wondered why anyone would want to "try" and save him. No one could, except for one person. _Christine._ Nevertheless, even that was a dream. She is gone.

_After the way you treated her, why should she come back?_ He thought grimly. _Because you saved her, and she saved you. You both love each other, and you know it._

He was in deep thought when a soft sound came to his ears. He moved closer to the sobbing sound. He gasped as he saw what was in front of him. It was his body covered in blood…his shirt had been torn off and was used as a gauge. He looked in horror at the puddle of blood around, on, and beneath him. He didn't know that humans had that much blood!

The sight that made his semi-heart skip a beat was…._Christine. She was there. WHY? Did she not leave with that fop? Obviously not Erik, she is right there...holding me? _He thought dryly. He walked over and sat down by his body. He watched in awe at the scene before him.

Christine had given up trying CPR, and cried out in defeat. She held him close to her, letting her hot tears flow freely onto him. Erik let a tear fall as he heard her heart-spoken words, filled with anguish and complete truth.

"Angel! Oh my Angel, please do not leave me! I am so sorry for all of the pain that I have put you through. I know you gave me everything you had to give, and I foolishly threw it all back at you. Angel, I know you love me. Please! I cannot live without you! I came back to you…" Christine looked at his lifeless body, hoping for a reaction. When she got none, she buried her face in his shoulder and started to cry silently, slowly accepting the death of her Angel of Music.

After a few moments, when it all sank in, she whispered, "I'm sorry…I am so, so sorry. It is my entire fault. God, please…not him too!" Her voice was shaking with threatening tears. "Angel, if you can hear me, please come back to me…I love you!" She sobbed out the last three words.

At those last words, Erik got up and walked to Christine's side. He was about to touch her tearstained cheek, but stopped when he saw her gently lay him down on a pillow she had retrieved for him earlier, and bent closer to give him a goodbye kiss. He put his fingers on his lips, a tear sliding down his own cheek. She lay down next to him, watching for any signs of life, wishing she could die with him.

**A/N: Major fluffyness next chapter! It's half as long as this one. And no, no explicit scenes, just the clean, innocent love. Just to let'cha know!**


	3. Confessions

**A/N: I have two more chapters left after this one! I have to thank Nadia for reviewing, and here it is!**

**3. Confessions**

Erik looked to the heavens and yelled, "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

A distant and whispery voice suddenly answered, "Look at you. You are what you see. Do you understand what it means to be what you are?" Erik quickly stood up and bowed, for he knew that this voice was one of authority. "You really do have a soul, Erik, and a beautiful one at that. I believe that you deserve a better life than the one you had. Tell me why I shouldn't keep you here."

He thought for a moment, carefully choosing his words. God would have laughed at Erik's facial expression, if the situation weren't so serious. Erik finally spoke with pure love and nothing but the truth, letting God know his choice.

"The answer is simple: I love Christine, and she loves me. She needs my help. I love her more than life itself, but what good is love if we are not together? Look, she prays to you now!" He had looked over to where Christine sat and saw her praying silently.When God did not reply back, Erik's heart sank thinking that Christine's God had forsaken him again. He snapped back to attention when he heard the voice, stern but loving.

"My son, I NEVER forsake you. It was you, who forsake me. Do you not remember the times when you cursed me for your deformity? Yes, I made you that way, but for a reason. I have given you numerous chances. The only one you took was to give your life to Christine. For, that is the one that counts." Erik thought he understood, and lowered his head in defeat.

_He has misunderstood, but he will understand in time. All in good time, my son, all in good time._

**A/N: The next chapter is a lot longer and there is a lot more fluff! This one doesn't have the major fluff I said it would, but it's actually the next chapter…sorry about that! Next chapter: Major fluffyness. Best chapter. Don't miss it!**


	4. Help Me Say Goodbye

**A/N: Special thanks to the reviewers: Nadia, Twinkle22, and forbidden-red-rose! This chapter is for you guys! **

**_IMPORTANT: _Ok, I've noticed that some of my readers were confused by Ch. 3, so I will explain it. The first time God talks to Erik, God says that Erik has a beautiful soul. If you recall that in a previous chapter, I said that Erik had wings. Notice that I said "soul", not angel. He looked like an angel because his soul has SO much potential. The world that hated him never gave him a chance to show his true self, so his heart hardened. Another metaphor would be when God talks to Erik the second time, He says that He gave many chances for Erik to show his true self, but the only one he took was to give his life to Christine. He gave his all to her. When God said this, Erik misunderstood, and thought that God meant he died for Christine. NOW YOU KNOW!**

* * *

**4. Help Me Say Goodbye**

He walked back over to Christine, who was holding his hand for dear life, while crying softly. She felt that if she let go, she would never forgive herself. Erik slowly kneeled beside Christine, who was now sitting up, and put his hand on hers. She felt a strange sensation on her hand, but ignored it, thinking about her last encounter with him.

He put his lips to her ear and began to sing to her softly, growing with emotion.

_**Close your eyes and let your soul take you**_

_**Where you long to...be**_

_**Only then...can you belong...to me**_

_**Christine...I love you.**_

At his last words, he looked in Christine's eyes and saw that she was staring at him in pure love and shock. While he was singing, he had slowly materialized and became tangible. By the end of his song, Christine's back was pressed into his chest, a replay of that first night. He realized that he had unconsciously stood up, pulling her with him, and wrapped her possessively with his arms and wings.

She had stopped crying and could do nothing but stare at his beautiful perfection. She looked at his wings surrounding her and felt so much love, there was not a word for it. Christine knew that she was looking and touching Erik's soul. Erik filled Christine's own soul with his opulence and she never wanted to let him go. She felt at peace when she was with either part of him.

_Yes, I love this man. I **know** he is the one. He has always been, and always will be. Why had I not seen it before? How have I been so blinded by his actions of"love"? I know he killed, but he did it for me! I wish this moment would never end._

Her eyes filled with tears as she realized that he had to go back. Erik saw her deep in thought and turned her around to face him. His heart broke when he saw a tear fall down her cheek. He leaned his head so that their foreheads touched, never breaking contact with her brown eyes. His hand cupped the side of her face as he wiped a tear away with his thumb. "Mon Ange, please don't cry. You know that I will **always** be with you, Christine." He whispered.

She put her hand on the one still touching her face, and closed her eyes, trying to hide the new tears. After a minute of standing in silence, she kissed his hand and Erik pulled her closer to him in a warm hug. His wings had automatically embraced her as well. Erik hesitantly pulled away first, and he tenderly lifted her chin to make eye contact.

He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips on hers in a gentle kiss, making her forget her tears. His upper lip met her lower lip before pulling away first again. Christine opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly. He had caught her by surprise. Erik looked back into hers with passion.

"_Make your choice, **THIS** is the point of no return!" _Said a voice that only Erik heard.

Just then, Christine threw herself onto him and kissed him back in a long, breathless kiss. She instinctively put her arms around Erik's neck. They pressed closer as the kiss deepened, and she smiled into his kiss. Christine finally understood that she really did love him. There were no wrong feelings or mistakes this time. She knew, with her heart and soul, that he loved her so much, he even came in death to tell her. She decided that she would have done the same.

Erik finally understood what God said. He would make his choice now. He wanted to stay in heaven, to taste what he could not on earth.

_But I just tasted what I thought I never would! She really does love me! Is one love better than the acceptance of the outside world? Yes. I love her. I always will. I have made my decision._

Somewhere up above, God was smiling at his two beautiful creatures, and the decision one just made. He nodded and waved his hand, to do what was to be done.

During the kiss, Erik was slowly fading, his wings shedding the beautiful feathers on the ground. Christine felt a strange tingling sensation as she felt his kiss soften. She broke the kiss and hugged him fiercely, trying to keep his soul put. She felt tears coming again and held on to him tighter.

Christine let out a stifled scream and looked in horror as his wings were shedding. _Was he dying?_ He had to gently pry her from him. He gave her a swift peck on the cheek and backed away, leaving her hand reaching for his.

"Please don't leave me, Angel!" She half whispered, half pleaded. Before he faded completely, he said with a knowing look in his eyes, "I am Erik, your Angel of Music!"

Christine fell to her knees, feeling terrible, now that he was gone. _Erik._ She liked that name. She wondered why he didn't say something else. She winced as she suddenly remembered that he wasn't here to tell her more. She touched her lips as she remembered his tenderness. Christine moved to look on the floor and saw the feathers from his beautiful wings. They were still there. _So, it wasn't a dream! _

She bit her lip trying hard not to cry. _This is going to be difficult.__

* * *

_

**A/N: Well folks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have one more chapter for you! Don't worry...I like to torture you guys...trust me. I don't think that there were any metaphors in this one...but R&R please!**


	5. Reunion

**A/N: Thank you all, Nadia, Mouse in an Opera house, forbidden-red-rose, Twinkle22, and my newest reader, Death-That-Weeps for reading and reviewing! Alright…I have to put in another chapter after this one. I said this was the last one…but new ideas come to mind…hehe, more for you!**

**_Disclaimer: Shut up! I didn't disown Erik! In fact, he's right he-- (Looks beside me) hhh...now where did he go? (looks in closet)_**

* * *

**Previously:**

**"Please don't leave me, Angel!" She half whispered, half pleaded. Before he faded completely, he said with a knowing look in his eyes, "I am Erik, your Angel of Music!"**

**Christine fell to her knees, feeling terrible, now that he was gone. _Erik._ She liked that name. She wondered why he didn't say something else. She winced as she suddenly remembered that he wasn't here to tell her more. She touched her lips as she remembered his tenderness. Christine moved to look on the floor and saw the feathers from his beautiful wings. They were still there. _So, it wasn't a dream! _**

**She bit her lip trying hard not to cry. She knew that Erik wouldn't want that. _Erik. This is going to be difficult…

* * *

_**

**5. Reunion**

Christine walked back to Erik's body, wanting to feel his presence again. Much to her dismay, he was laying exactly the way she had left him. When she sat down to wipe up some blood, she saw that he was breathing very shallow. He had not been breathing when Erik's soul picked her up, of course.

She put her head on his chest to listen for a heartbeat. Sure enough, it was there; weak, but there. Christine felt the greatest feeling in the world, as if a huge weight had been lifted. Her thoughts were interrupted by a weak voice.

"Why, I **do** believe that I have been kissed…by an angel." Erik smirked up at her with a newfound sparkle in his eyes. She looked down and giggled at his remark, then threw herself on him in the biggest hug her little body could muster.

Christine could feel his heartbeat getting stronger and his breathing resumed to normal. She quickly forgot that he was even hurt until he winced, and let out a wheezing sound. She immediately loosened her bear hug and looked down at him.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? How do you feel? Maybe…" His hand on her mouth cut off her words. He shook his head, "No, Cherub, you didn't hurt me," He lied. "I have only been alive a few minutes; let me catch my breath before you take it again." He finished with a smile, satisfied at her reaction. She blushed and giggled behind his hand. She kissed his palm and tangled her fingers with his.

They sat there for a moment before Erik gasped and looked down at his torn shirt. His eyes looked from his bloody clothes to hers. _Oops._ He looked around his home, wishing he hadn't. It looked like a tornado had taken his stuff and threw it, without mercy, everywhere.

Christine sat still and watched him take in the damage that had been done to his only home. His home had been so beautiful before that damn mob came. She felt her stomach twist as his expression turn to sadness, anger, then defeat. Reluctantly, she touched his hand, afraid of what he would do. When he did nothing, she scooted closer and hugged him in a loving embrace, with his head on her chest. She felt him lean into her and pull her closer to him. She was surprised when she felt his body move as if he had hiccups. Christine looked down and saw that Erik was actually sobbing. She only hugged him tighter and said quietly, "I'm sorry, Erik. It is entirely my fault! I swear, I will make it up to you. I tried to save some of your belongings. I could only salvage one," She looked down into his eyes with love, "You."

His eyes widened in wonder at the woman that he thought he would never see again. He smiled as she said the last word, and felt like he belonged in her arms and **nowhere** else. He whispered, "Oh Christine…oh how I love you so! Do not think for a second that it was your fault. We both know that it was mine. I should not have taken you with me in Don Juan." He paused as he saw the hurt in her eyes. "It does not matter anymore, Cherub. We are here…together, and so help them God, if anyone tries to change that." He pulled away from her embrace, but still held on to her. He sang softly,

**_Anywhere you go… let me go too!_**

_**Love me**_

_**That's all I ask of you!**_

_**Christine…I love you.**_

Christine was so filled with love, she could do nothing but kiss him. He kissed her back with the same gentle passion, tears forgotten. Her kiss had healed all of his past wounds. He grabbed at his chest when he felt a strange tingling sensation, and it scared Christine. She immediately broke the kiss and looked at him with concerned eyes. She took his hands from his chest and demanded that Erik let her check his makeshift bandages. He objected, and Christine gently but firmly, pushed him back onto the pillow. He realized that he could not deny her anything. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come as she took off his "bandages".

He squeaked, as he suddenly felt cold for the first time in his home. Christine heard him and glanced up. She saw goose bumps on his skin and almost kicked herself for forgetting a blanket.

"I will be right back ok, sweetie?" She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He reluctantly nodded, not wanting her to go. She gave him another reassuring smile and went into his room to retrieve a blanket.

Christine came back quickly, fearing the worst. He could come down with a fever if they were not careful. "Here you go, dear! I forgot this place could be so cold." Her eyes widened in shock at what she said. She had not meant it to come out that way.

"Thank you Christine, for everything." He said simply. His eyes told her more than what he spoke, and she nodded. She unfolded the blanket and whipped it out in front of her. It went over and covered up Erik, untidily. Christine bent down to fold the top neatly over his waist, exposing his bandaged chest.

Erik tried again to object and covered his wounds with his large hands. Christine looked at him sadly, not wanting to hurt him anymore than she had. She sighed and said firmly, "Erik, if I do not check these wounds, they could become infected. You could catch a fever." She saw that he was a little frightened at the new tone she carried. She fought back laughter and softened, "Please love, let me help you." She looked down and whispered, "I don't want to lose you again." After a few moments, when she was sure that he relaxed, she tenderly removed his hands from his wounds, kissing each hand as she placed them at his sides.

She winced when she saw him holding his breath, waiting for whatever pain was to come. "It's alright; I will try my best not to hurt you. Just tell me if I do, and I will stop. Relax, and remember to breathe. Trust me, I know what I am doing." Erik nodded and relaxed at the sound of her voice. He found it hard to breathe even when he wasn't holding his breath, and felt slightly worried. Christine noticed his discomfort and her worries matched his.

She reached down to take his bindings off and her lips tightened in concentration. She started to pull them off but paused as she realized that the cloth had started to stick to his skin. She did not want to hurt him, but she _had_ to take his ruined shirt off. She pealed it off very slowly, pausing only to steal a quick glance at Erik. His eyes were closed the whole time, trying to think about something else.

When she had taken both strips off, she stared at the round, gaping holes. For a moment, she understood his objections. Christine hadn't known they would look like this.

Erik caught her and tried to see what she was seeing. He attempted to sit up, but a small hand firmly pushed him back. "No, Erik. Lay down."

"But…"

"Erik! You are not helping. Lay down!"

He gave her a pouting face, and she giggled. "Erik…please. This is no time for looks. If we have anymore delays, you could very well be in more danger than you are now." She said with more concern.

She asked Erik where she would be able to find clean water, a bowl or bucket, and a rag or a sponge. He told her she would find them in the kitchen or the bathroom. Before she went to retrieve them, she made him swear that he would not move…and sealed it with a chaste kiss on his forehead. He kept his word, despite his curiosity.


	6. Tender Loving Care

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you this chapter earlier, but school started back up, and I just didn't have time! I made this chapter a bit long, so as to make it up to you. Warning: there is a particular graffic part...if you are queasy with "home made" surgeries...don't read that part, lol.

* * *

**

**6. Tender Loving Care**

When Christine came back, she was carrying a pitcher with hot water, a bowl with several rags, and a sponge. She had to go back for a few towels, but before she left, she went to check on Erik.

"Erik? I have to go get some towels. Until I get back, keep the blanket on." She reached down and pulled the covers up over his chest, and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. Erik nodded and closed his eyes wearily.

She walked to his kitchen and found a compartment with dishtowels. She decided that they were not big enough, so she took her search in his washroom. When she found what she was looking for, she quickly grabbed a bunch of towels and almost ran back to Erik.

Erik's eyes were closed when Christine returned. She approached him quietly and sat by him. She did not have to see if he was asleep, she knew. She was about to touch his arm and wake him, when she stopped and listened. He was breathing painfully shallow. She could hear his breath rattle in his lungs, and heard the internal battle to get more oxygen.

Christine did not want to scare him, so she just silently panicked. To take her mind off him, she stuck her finger in the pitcher to check the water's temperature; it was warm, just as she wanted it to be.

When Christine composed herself, she touched Erik's arm to let him know that she had returned. She then, neatly folded the blanket to his waist once again. Next, she took the sponge and squeezed it underwater, retrieving it. She wrung it above the bowl and brought it over to Erik.

He looked at her with frightened eyes. She looked back in sympathy, "Ok, I am going to wash your wounds and I need you to stay still. If I hurt you, I have to know." With that, she gently rubbed the sponge over him, stopping to wring out bloody water into the bowl, and then refilling from the pitcher. She sang to him the whole time to soothe his nerves, which apparently worked, because he fell asleep.

After about five agonizing minutes, she stopped and dried him with the rag. The towels that she had placed under him were doing their job well. When she finished cleaning him off, she wiped her hands on an extra rag and leaned over Erik. "Angel? I am finished. How do you feel?" He murmured something inaudible, and she had to lean down closer.

"What was that, love?"

He whispered in her ear, "Christine….where…are you?"

She squeezed his hand and said, "I am right here! Open your eyes, silly!" She cracked a smile, but it quickly went away. Erik had opened his eyes, and Christine saw that he was trying to blink back tears. She realized that he must be in unbearable pain; his wounds were deep, and she still had to fish out the bullets. _One of them had obviously pierced his lung. _He held her hand tightly in his pain, and she thought he would break it. He released her hand and fell asleep again.

She watched intently while he slept, and put a kiss on his head before getting up and going into his washroom. She knew that there would more bloodshed, so she went to get more towels.

Before she left the washroom, she just stood there staring at the towels, contemplating what had just happened. Christine jerked her head up when she heard a coughing sound; raw and painful. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her to Erik's side.

He was sitting up, coughing non-stop, when Christine suddenly appeared beside him. She grabbed him and started rubbing his back, until he relaxed and slumped back onto the pillow. She looked at him with terror and deep concern. He was shivering and she went to pull the blanket over him, but stopped when she saw fresh blood trickling down his skin.

Christine gasped and found a clean rag. She put pressure on the only hole that was bleeding; the one over his left lung. When she did this, she heard a wheezing sound escape from his lips. She looked up and saw his eyes start to glaze over. She yelled in response, "Oh my God, Erik! ERIK? Answer me, damn it!" She thought she saw a flicker through his glazing eyes. He had coughed up blood, and it scared Christine.

She knew he was still alive because she could feel his heartbeat and his weak attempts to breath. She quickly changed rags and used another one to wipe his mouth off.

"Oh God…Erik…hold on, ok sweetheart? Just hold on…" She was nearly in tears, but she knew he would not leave her. _He couldn't. Not after all that had happened._

She had to remove the bullet while he was still unconscious, that way he wouldn't feel as much pain.

Christine had to think quickly on how she would do it. _Cut him open, reach in and grab it? No. Find a teaspoon and scoop it out? No. _She decided to see how deep it went in first.

Christine checked to make sure that he was still unconscious before doing anything. Satisfied, Christine slowly lifted the rag and looked for anymore seeping blood. She saw none, and held her breath. She knew the risks…one wrong move, and she could push it in further, never finding it. _Oh, the things people do for love…_ The hole was big enough for two fingers….She put two in and grimaced when she saw Erik's face contort in pain, but he did not wake. She was trying her best not to pass out.

When her fingers were in almost to her knuckles, she felt cold metal, and sighed greatly when she released the air that she was holding in. It was in deep, but luckily she could just reach it. She held on to the bullet and slowly pulled it out, and felt relieved when she saw it emerge from his wound. Her other hand was holding onto his, to direct his attention to her hand, not her fingers, should he wake.

His chest wound started to bleed profusely again, just as she predicted. Christine put more pressure on it this time until she was sure that it stopped, and took the sponge to it. She was grateful that she had retrieved a sewing kit earlier, and set about her next task.

When she had finished stitching him up, she wiped her brow with the back of her hand, and sat in the silence for a split second before getting up and tending to the second wound. The bullet wasn't in as far as the first, but was still deep enough to cause problems. Luckily, there were none as she worked swiftly. Christine cried silently as she stitched him up, thinking the worst could have happened.

She looked up at him when she felt a hand on her face, still shaking from weakness. Christine saw pain behind his look of pure adoration for her. He opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him.

"No Angel, you need your rest. Just concentrate on breathing." She saw hurt, and she held his hand to her tearstained cheek for as long as she could, kissing his palm repeatedly. His hand went limp, and she opened her eyes. She moved from his side to his head, and put his head on her lap. She was singing to him while stroking his hair as he slept.

It had roughly been 12 hours since Christine found Erik, and she felt drained and very worn out. She swiftly got up and put his head on the pillow. She went to find more clean towels, another pillow, and another blanket. After about fifteen minutes of searching, she came back and put everything on the ground by him.

Christine neatly arranged the towels on the ground so it wouldn't hurt her back. She wrapped the blanket around her and lay beside Erik, her hand resting on the very edge of his torso. She did not want to obstruct his breathing, but her hand was there to make sure he was. Before she knew it, she drifted off into a much-needed deep sleep.

Christine awoke to Erik's coughing fit. He was sitting up again, but his back was towards her, giving her a closer view of his scars. At the sight of them, Christine felt hot tears running down her cheeks. She scooted closer and rubbed his back, waiting for the fit to cease.

At her touch, Erik jumped slightly. He did not know that she was awake. _Well, I wasn't exactly quiet, was I?_ He suddenly coughed up blood again, and his whole body was unnaturally painful. He felt Christine stop rubbing his back. Instead, she was tenderly kissing his scars and crying softly.

He turned around and gave her his "please-don't-do-that-or-I-will-cry-too" look. His heart shattered when he saw the deep sadness in her eyes, looking back into his. With that look, she smiled sadly and picked up a rag to wipe the blood from his face. She reached up and cleaned him off, then slowly pulled the rag away from his mouth. His hand caught her wrist and he slowly pulled her closer in a very delicate hug. He ignored the intense pain and decided that Christine was worth it any day.

She was aware of his pain because he tensed, but he did not make a sound. He seemed to be at peace whenever Christine hugged him, so she let him hold onto her, both of their pains understood in that brief moment.

She pulled away from him, and pressed her palms just below his shoulders to support him. He had turned ghostly pale from loss of blood, and he couldn't help but put his weight on her. Erik felt weak and he hated it. Christine has done too much for me already. He closed his eyes and willed himself to breathe. Each intake of air hurt, and he inhaled much lighter and more frequent to lessen the pain.

Christine was sharp; nothing he did, no matter how hard he tried to cover it, could go past her unnoticed.

"Erik, you need to get a lot of rest until you are healed enough to walk around. You lost a great amount of blood, and you will be weak for quite a while." She moved a hand behind his head and started pawing at his hair. "You gave me a big scare…if only it was me instead…" At her words, Erik had a newfound strength. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He said firmly, "No Christine. Don't. Just don't. Promise me you will **NEVER** wish that upon yourself. You have no idea…You are so small…you wouldn't be able…" Erik's words were stuck as he choked on his tears. He gently shook her shoulders and looked at her in despair. His voice came out in a whispery whine, as his strength died away. "Promise me Christine! Promise me…" His efforts hit him hard, and he had to let go of Christine's shoulders. He almost fell forward, but he shot out an arm to break his fall. The impact of his fall sent a sharp pain through his body. He doubled over and yelped, grabbing his chest.

Christine's eyes widened in horror and she grabbed him before his arm could give away. She straightened him back up and sobbed out, "Erik! I'm sorry! I promise!" She put her hand behind his head again, and positioned herself so she could hold his weight. She put her arm on his back, and her other arm crossed to his other side and snaked behind him. Before he passed out, he looked at her questioningly. He went limp and she slowly and gently lowered him onto his pillow. She chuckled and said, "Erik, seriously darling, you need to rest. Look, you're already asleep, you arrogant fool…I swear…men and their ego's." She lay back down beside him and thought what would have happened if she lost him. She reached over, grabbed his hand, and held it tight. She cried herself to sleep, only living on hope.


	7. Too Close For Comfort

**A/N: Alright folks, here it is! Sorry I haven't been able to get it to you sooner! Thanks for reviewing, all. There are a lot of names that review, so y'all know who you are! Just to let you know, I have our two beloved characters sing Broken, from Seether and Amy Lee. 'Tis a great song…check it out.

* * *

**

**7. Too Close For Comfort**

Erik has been unconscious for about four days now, and Christine is starting to get worried. She only knew days passed because she had Erik's pocket watch. Thankfully, his watch was made in Sweden. Sweden was known for its watches, covered with intricate details, a beauty that far surpassed any other watch. It was nothing like Christine had ever seen before. It had the time, date, and the year on it! She didn't know that Erik possessed something so small, yet so beautiful. It was the only reminder of time. When he made his music, time didn't matter. He did not even remember his own birthday.

Everyday, Christine would tend to his wounds; cleaning and changing his bandages. Each day they got better, but she knew it would take a long time for them to heal completely. Every hour, Christine had to moisten Erik's lips with water, so they wouldn't become chapped, and she would force water down his throat. She didn't want him to get dehydrated, and she couldn't feed him food, because she was afraid she might choke him.

Those four days and nights were hell for them both, mainly because of his frequent nightmares, and Christine's lack of sleep. Whenever Erik had nightmares, he would sometimes scream for Christine to come back, or cry out when he saw whips come down on him. Each time, Christine would go to him, hold him and sing to him. She couldn't bear to see him in so much pain, and sometimes she cried with him. He was never aware of what she did, but sometimes "awoke" in a half delirium, half sleep state. He was only aware of her voice and tried to reply, but his brain would not work with him.

Despite the lack of sleep, Christine was never impatient with him. She always approached him with an unnatural gentleness. She should have been crabby with him, but she wasn't like anyone else. She was a devoted woman, who only belonged to Erik. She felt that she needed to take care of him…no matter what. Christine's soul was so gentle, it was almost too gentle. It was understood that so many people really enjoyed her company, but it was confusing to her. She did not know that she truly was a rare find. She had it all; beauty, innocence, and a down to earth personality. She never raised her voice except to sing, she was very polite, and she did not act like a slut. Above all, Christine never judged someone before meeting them, and she never thought herself higher than anyone else. She played hard to get though. She might be a well-rounded person, but she didn't give herself to the world completely. Christine had more strength than most women did. After all, she did put up with Erik, and gladly. Oh no, Christine was no weakling. She did have her soft spots, however. All of them reserved for Erik, no one else.

Erik's vital signs progressed a little more each day, but without food, he could not function properly. Water was the only source of nourishment he got. Christine realized that he had lost some weight. She decided that he should wake up for a few moments as she fed him. She went into his kitchen and found some bread, knowing she couldn't give him a whole meal just yet. _Besides, bread would be enough to hold him over. It is better than just water. _She went over to Erik and sat down. She took his hand in hers and said quietly, "Angel, it is time to wake up. Time to get some food in your stomach. Come on now, wake up, Erik. You can go back to sleep after you eat." Christine's hand roamed to his forehead and started to pet on his hair. "Erik? Sweetie, you need to eat, you are losing weight, and water isn't going to help anymore. Erik! I know you can hear me."

She knew that he heard her but was pretending to be asleep. A thought went through her mind, and she got a mischievous grin. She said casually, "I have nothing more to do. I will be leaving, soon. The world must think me dead! Oh, what will I tell Meg?"

At the name, Erik's eyes flew open and he sat up so quickly, it was as if nothing happened to him. He was confused when he saw her smirking, but the smile was enough to kill his anger.

"What? You are leaving? But…"

"Aha! So…you weren't asleep. Just as I suspected."

"WHAT? You tricked me? You little viper!" He put on his own smirk and grabbed Christine.

"Come here, you!" He growled playfully.

Christine couldn't help but laugh, and let him pull her down. She was relieved that he was feeling much better, but at the same time, she needed to get him food.

"Hey, you need some food. I will go find you some. Is there anything specific that you would like?"

"No. Just what you eat I will; you could use some food yourself."

Christine nodded and went to fetch whatever she could find in his kitchen compartments.

Erik felt much better, but he also felt weak. He decided to try to walk to his swan bed; it was much more comfortable than towels on the floor. He twisted to his side and used his arms as leverage. He slowly brought his knees up under him and pushed up wards. He leaned against a wall for support, and slowly took it one step at a time, careful not to trip or tire himself too quickly.

When he got to the bottom stair that led to his bed, he turned his body towards the wall and side stepped up the stairs, slower than he had walked there. He finally reached the top step and he side stepped right leg first, then left. The left foot caught on the very tip of the step, and he fell forwards. He tried desperately to grab onto something, but only managed to drag a curtain down with him. He hit the floor stomach first, and it was enough to knock the breath out of him. He wheezed as his wounds gave him the sharpest pain he had felt so far. His eyes went out of focus, and he tried to get up, but he was just too weak. He turned his head to the side and just laid there with his wrists just above his head. When he caught his breath, he cried out in a childish whine, "Christine! Help me! Christine? Christine…" He felt foolish for calling for help, but there was nothing else he could do. He knew she would come, but until then, he just wanted to sleep, so he closed his eyes and drifted off. He was unconscious of a crashing sound somewhere below him.

* * *

Christine walked back into the room with a tray of two peanut butter jelly sandwiches, and two glasses of water. She hummed to herself as she made her way to Erik's makeshift bed. 

"Erik, I got us some peanut butter…" She dropped the tray and stared in horror at the empty spot where he should have been. She gasped and looked around wildly for him.

"ERIK? Where…?" She was cut off by his voice calling to her. It was weak and distant, but it was him. She looked to where his voice came from, and almost fainted at the site. There, at the top of the stairs was Erik sprawled on the ground. Christine ran as if the devil was chasing her, only slowing by a fraction of a millisecond when she reached the stairs. She sprinted up them two at a time, reaching Erik in about ten seconds.

"ERIK! Oh no…Erik!" His eyes were closed when she got to him, and it frightened her. She dropped to her knees and grabbed a shoulder. She pushed lightly on him, waiting for his reaction. He only frowned in his sleep, and she pushed with all her might, rolling him over. Surprisingly, she didn't have to use all of her strength. His eyes opened and he had to look at Christine before recognizing her, as his eyes were out of focus.

"Christine? I'm sorry…I tried to get to the bed, because it's more comfortable." He knew she would demand an explanation, so he gave her one before she could.

"That's alright as long as you are…but you should have asked me first. You could have fallen down the stairs! From now on, I'm going to have to be careful about leaving you alone." She grabbed his arm and pulled him up slowly. He was still heavy, but not as heavy as he was. She realized that he was helping her help him. She put his arm around her shoulders. Christine's right arm held onto him just below his armpit, and her other arm was gripping the hand that went over her shoulders. She pressed into his uninjured side, to make sure he had a lot of support. Her right hand was resting on the side of his chest and he held onto it, pulling her onto his left side. They made their way slowly, with much effort, closer to the bed. He was out of breath, and he had to stop.

"Christine…I need to stop. I cannot go any further."

"We're almost there, just ten more feet! You can make it."

"NO! I NEED to STOP!"

"Ok, ok! Here, lean on this wall."

She gently pushed him on the nearest wall, and slid both arms under his armpits, with his hands on her arms. She tried to make eye contact, but he wouldn't look at her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just tired, that's all. I needed to rest."

"You are forgiven. Erik? What's wrong?"

He slowly slid down the wall, and closed his eyes. He put his head on his knees and started quietly whimpering. _The pain…I can't stand it any longer. Make it stop! PLEASE…make it stop…_ He looked up after a few moments and said, "Christine, I can't go any further. Let me rest here until I can."

She looked at him questioningly but said, "Yes you can, Angel. I know you can. It's not that far. Come on, I'll help you." She hugged him, pulling him up with her. She was careful not to hug his lungs. Instead, their collarbones almost met as she pulled him up. She had to stand on her tiptoes when he was completely standing, his back pressed onto the wall. She held him pinned to the wall until he caught his breath.

Christine suddenly saw how tired he really was, and realized that if he passed out, she would not be able to catch him as he could for her. With that in mind, she went to his left side and again supported him. They made their way slowly, only stumbling once.

When they finally reached his swan bed, Christine moved around to face him, still holding onto him. When Erik's back was to the bed, Christine hooked her arms underneath his and lowered him onto the edge.

Erik sat on the edge, slightly hunched over and his head bowed. His arms were resting so that they held him up. Christine got down on her knees and put her hands in his lap. She looked at him with concern, but was taken over in amazement by his beautiful blue-green eyes. After a few silent moments, Erik asked, "Christine, why did you come back?"

She knew he would ask this sooner or later… She replied, "I just couldn't leave the man that I love. After everything we shared, how could I just throw it all away? I couldn't bear a second without my Angel. I would not be able to sing, or return to the Opera Populaire, for fear of old memories."

She looked down, nearly in tears, and continued, "I was foolish for not seeing the connection before. Yes, I felt something, but then _he_ got in the way, and I became confused. I realize now…that it was you, who I really loved. Erik, why do you still love me, even after what I did to you? Why?"

Erik was taken aback by her sudden question. He slipped his hands beneath hers, looked into her eyes, and said in a tender voice, "Christine…I have **always **loved you, and I always will; no matter what you do to me." He let go of one hand and cupped the side of her face. "You **know **that." Erik gave her a reassuring smile before placing his hand once more, beneath hers.

"Oh Erik…you'll never know how much I love you. There aren't any words to express it." She blushed and gave his hands a slight squeeze.

"Then say nothing, my dear. I must agree with you." He blushed also, and looked away, but stared back at her with a smirk. "Words may not work….but this will."

He raised one of her hands to his lips and politely kissed it. He smiled, as she blushed even pinker. He pulled her up on the bed to sit beside him.

She was about to take her hand back, when he started planting soft kisses, making his way up her arm. It made her laugh, filling the room with the heavenly sound.

He loved the way she laughed. _Hell_, he loved the way she did **everything**; so graceful, beautiful, and adorable! He wanted to let her know that, too. He held her arms length away and began to sing:

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore**_  
_**Christine caught on, and sang back to him:

__

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_  
_**They sing together:

_**  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away **_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

The song ended, and he still held onto her hand. He started kissing a trail on her arm until he got to her neck. He lingered there for a few seconds, happy with her reaction. She had gasped in surprise at first, but then gave up. She knew where this was going, but refused to give herself to him so soon and that easily. _He knows what he's doing to me. Grrr! I can't let him do this! Tell him to stop, before it goes too far. But it's rude! But he's good at what he does…TELL HIM TO STOP, NOW!_

"Erik…" She opened her eyes and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" He didn't stop, just moved to her ear and started nibbling it playfully.

"Right now is really not the convenient time. Please, we're both tired. Can't we just rest?"

He understood, and almost smacked himself for what he was about to do. He blushed and sat on the edge, hands clasped, head bowed. He looked like a little boy who just got caught eating a cookie before dinner.

"I'm sorry…I…I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. Sorry! I won't do it again."

She just chuckled and took his face in her hands. "Don't be sorry. Now just isn't the time and you _know_ it's against my rules. Until **then**, no more playing. Got it? Oh, and you have to get rest to heal your wounds. They still aren't healed enough to walk down the stairs…_don't_ try that again."

Erik was relieved that she wasn't mad at him, and nodded in agreement. He was a little bummed out, but at the same time, he really was extremely tired. When she let go of him, he put his head on her shoulder, and almost fell asleep, but she motioned for him to lay down. He did, and when she started to walk away, he grabbed her wrist, and she looked at him, eyebrows raised in question.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep….please?"

She could not resist the boyish tone, and the puppy look he was giving her. She lay down next to him and realized that this was indeed, much more comfortable than the floor. Soon, they both fell asleep, hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N: AWWW! Ok….next chapter…PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!**


	8. P B & J Surprises

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Thank you for all of your reviews, and opinions! I feel that this story is ending, because I am running out of ideas, but do not fret! I will have a sequel, and I know exactly what is going to happen. Unfortunately, the next story is NOT fopless. But don't worry, I won't bash him too bad. (Evil grin)**

**_IMPORTANT:_ This chapter is a bit steamy; Christine and Erik are just now discovering a "new" pull. This is not new to them, but they never acted on it until now. But don't worry, it doesn't go any further. I'm upping the rating…PG-13. Or T. whatever. Same thing. READ AND REVIEWWWWWWW!

* * *

**

**8. P.B. & J. Surprises**

Christine awoke and felt revived after sleeping for so long. She looked down and saw that Erik had his arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled sleepily and carefully removed his arm from her. He didn't stir; he slept like a rock. She slowly sat up, being as quiet as she could. She got off his bed and turned around to look at him before walking silently, down the stairs. Christine remembered that she dropped the tray and groaned, realizing the mess it would make.

She quickly surveyed the damage and saw that the two glasses broke in big pieces, spilling the contents everywhere. She went into the kitchen and found a broom and a dustpan. She brought a dishtowel with her as well.

She cleaned up the water first and threw away the ruined sandwiches. Then she bent to sweep up the glass in the dustpan, and stood to discard the broken glass. She was slightly irritated with herself for being so clumsy, but her mood lightened at the idea of making new sandwiches. _Erik would be pleased!_ She quickly gathered the ingredients and set to work.

* * *

Erik yawned and stretched like a cat, his arm landing on the empty spot beside him. He felt the warm spot, unsure if he was dreaming, or if she really was gone. He started to move his hand frantically, searching for her. He opened his eyes and looked. He felt a pang of grief, but it went away as he felt the warmness and a tiny dent from where she had lain. _So…she just recently left._ He knew he shouldn't have, but he panicked at the thought of her leaving him. _Didn't she say that she was leaving earlier? She wasn't serious, was she?_ Erik started to have a panic attack, but forced himself to calm down. His heart was still beating fast, and he closed his eyes. He took slow, deep breaths and calmed down after a minute or so. 

After about fifteen long minutes, Christine walked up the stairs with a tray in her hands. She smiled sweetly at Erik before setting the tray onto a table he made, placed by the bed.

"I figured that you would be hungry, and after all of the excitement last night, I became hungry as well. Erik, I made us some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches; I hope you like it!"

He grinned. He hadn't thought of making P. B. & J. for years, but it was his favorite!

"Oh Christine! I love those; they are my favorite! Madame Giry used to make them for me." He took on a sad smile as he said the name. _He knew it wasn't fair to make her believe that both, he and Christine, were dead. He knew that she thought it so because the Fop came back with no Christine, and he wouldn't talk to her; He couldn't…he promised to never speak of it. He would confront her when he was ready._

Christine seemed to understand, and the brought her hand on his. "We will go see her when you are healed, okay?" He nodded and looked on the tray. Christine turned around and put a glass of water in his hand, then picked up her own drink.

She looked at Erik and chuckled, "I know this isn't wine, but it'll do. A toast?" She climbed into bed next to him, waiting for his answer. He didn't make her wait.

"A toast!" He agreed. She stared into those beautiful orbs and said, "To health! Our love…" She paused. "…and to a beautiful marriage!" They smiled as their glasses clinked together. They took a sip and Christine set their glasses back on the table. She gave him his sandwich, and they ate in silence before he broke it.

"Mmmhhh. Vish ish goohd, m'deah!" he announced with a full mouth. Christine laughed at his muffled words and almost choked.

She mocked him, "Yah wellgum, Erig!" He laughed so hard, his sides hurt. He settled down and asked Christine, "Was that a 'Yes'?"

Christine instantly knew what he spoke of, and replied, "Of course, Erik! I couldn't imagine anyone else by my side for the rest of eternity, and more. To me, we are already married. I love you, Erik, and nothing will change that!"

His vision blurred as she spoke and he felt like he was King of the World. He beamed at her and said, "Christine…I love you so much, it **_hurts_**! I…I…don't know what to say…I never thought that this would happen to me! Much less, with you! You have given me the greatest gift one can give. In return, I give you the same, and much, much more! I swear this by the stars!"

She squeezed his hand and wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him tight, but quickly let go; remembering last night's events. She looked down and saw his bruised ribs. She wondered why he didn't say something about it. She gently put her hand on his bruises and looked at him in question. He just shrugged as if nothing happened. Christine poked and prodded his ribs asking, "Does this hurt?"

He shook his head until he couldn't take it anymore. He took Christine's prodding hands and brushed his lips on her knuckles. "My dear, our sandwiches are getting….warm. Let's finish eating." She understood his actions, and nodded. They resumed eating, finishing their meal off in silence.

Christine looked at Erik and giggled. He looked up, "What amuses you so?"

She shook her head and moved closer. "You have some jelly on your chin."

He reached up to wipe it off, but Christine caught his wrist and held it pinned on the headboard by his head. "No, let me get it." She reached over to the table and brought a napkin, but accidentally dropped it.

Erik shrugged and brought his free hand up, but Christine pinned that one too, making her straddle him. "No really, I can get it…"

"Christine…it's just a small thing…I can do it."

"No, I feel horrible about what happened last night, and I need to make it up to you in as many ways that I can!"

He sighed, "Is **_this_** what this is all about? God, Christine…I'm fine…really…I'm not a child….and I won't die from wiping my mouth off."

"Who said you were? I just want to help!"

They sat in silence, and Christine looked at him strangely when he blushed. Christine realized what it was about, and she put on a ghost of a smirk before it turned into a seductive smile. Without thinking, she leaned closer to his face, and licked the jelly off his chin. Her actions earned her a very surprised look, and a perplexed stare.

"Chris…tine…? What…? That's not **_fair_**!" He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

Christine, startled by her own actions, jumped off him as if he was a hot stove. She blushed scarlet, and lowered her head.

"I…I…" She didn't know what to say, but she put on another smirk. "Well! I lost the napkin, and I thought you wouldn't mind…are you angry?"

Erik looked at her incredulously, and said, "On the contrary, I am quite pleased. But this….this isn't going to work if we keep doing this to each other. You said yourself, 'No playing'. That applies to you too, doesn't it?"

Christine intertwined her fingers with his and blushed again. "Yes…but if we are to be married, shouldn't we get used to it? Wait…no…I'll take that back…you're right. I'm sorry." She reached up and gave him an apology kiss. _Mmm. He tastes good…what am I doing?_

He felt himself being pulled down by an arm around his neck, and he allowed himself to be pulled toward Christine. He leaned into her kiss, and flinched when he felt her hips pressed on his. He realized that he had put an arm on her back and pulled her closer to him, and loosened his grip. He almost passed out when she moved against him twice, and barely detectable.

"Stop it." He hissed into her mouth. He put his hands on her hips to keep her still. She didn't know that she even moved, it was so unconscious. She pulled away and stood up, putting much distance between them. He thought she was angry, and started to apologize, but she held her hand up to silence him.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know I even…_**did that**._ Look, you're right. I can't stay in this room. If you need me, I will be down stairs in the…room." _What else am I supposed to call it?_ She turned to go, but his voice stopped her.

"Christine…don't go! Please! I…I…love you!"

"Erik…I love you too, but I can't look at you without getting us into trouble. I have to clean the dishes anyway. I will be back to check on you…those bruises look horrible." She turned to go again, but he grabbed her and said, "For God sakes, Christine, please! Who is here to get in trouble from? I just want to be with you." He was near tears, because he didn't want to lose her, and her presence just made everything seem alright.

Christine looked into his eyes and saw no more lust, only….fear? "Erik, what's wrong? Why are you so afraid?" She went closer and sat on the bed. She saw that he was trying to hide it, but only succeeded in bringing held back tears. She went to him and wrapped her arms around him. He only pulled her closer and held her tight. He buried his face between her neck and her shoulder blade. She felt her neck being soaked and pulled back a little to look at him. He still held on tight, but he looked at her, tears flowing from his cheeks. He didn't want her to see his tears, but she had pulled his face up to look at her. She was a bit startled and searched his eyes for an answer.

"What's wrong, love? Tell me. Are you hurting again?"

He shook his head and let tears fall faster. He put his head back where it was, and Christine's hand rubbed the back of his head softly.

He finally gathered the courage to speak, still crying softly,"Christine…I…I don't want to lose you! I would simply stop breathing if you left me. You're the only reason I'm still alive… Please…don't leave me…I beg of you! Don't leave…"

He only made himself cry harder when he said his last words.

Christine was shaken by his words and felt like weeping, but she didn't. She only held him tighter. Her voice was just above a whisper, "Erik…oh Erik…I would not, could not leave you! How can you think such a thing? I may still be in the same house, but I will not leave you for good….I didn't know you wanted me here that much. I love you too much to leave you…did you know that?"

He shook his head. "No…you never told me…until now. I wanted so much to hear it from you. Now I have, and I must tell you that I promise never to leave your side, for as long as I live. And even in death, I will still be there for you." He looked up at her lovingly before kissing her gently, and hugging her tightly.

Christine cried with him, and their tears mingled together when they kissed so gently. They just held each other for a very long time until Erik felt very tired. He didn't want to pass out in her arms, so he tried to pull away, but was stuck to her. She would not let him go. She didn't want to let go. He didn't either, so he just gave her a warning.

"Christine…I am very tired, would you stay with me until I am sleeping?"

"Of course, Angel! I'll stay with you even after you are sleeping."

"I love you….Mon Ange." With that, he fell off the edge of consciousness right in Christine's arms. Christine felt him go limp, and her heart jolted. She put her hand over his heart, and sighed in relief that he was ok. She soon felt tired and was suddenly aware of the weight in her arms. She looked down and placed a quick kiss on his forehead before lowering them both on the bed. He only stirred a little bit, and reached for Christine's hand. She smiled, knowing that even in sleep he still felt her presence. She loved the warmness his body was emitting. It kept her warm at night, when the air was at its coldest in his home. Her last thought was about their future; and how lucky she was to wake up by the man she loves. She closed her eyes; a smile plastered to her face and cuddled up closer to Erik. Christine fell asleep with Erik still in her arms; both had a promising future filled with love and happiness.


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the last "Chapter" for this story. This last chapter is an Epilogue. I'm adding several new characters in the sequel, but you'll only meet one in this chapter. You'll just have to read the sequel. R&R.

* * *

**

**9. Epilogue**

He was handsome. He was tall; about six foot three. He wore only the most exquisite suits of the time, confirming his financial status. His hair was that of dark, dark brown, almost the color of ebony. His skin was pale, yet took on a golden hue, which brought out his blue-green eyes. He was simply marvelous the way he carried himself about the place. He was graceful with every step he took, never the opposite. He worked hard to earn the place he was in.

Gerard Destler was just like any other person, but with a harder past. His mother died when he was five, and his father was an abuser and a drunkard. He knew something else went on in the family, but when he questioned his father, he only got a whipping. When he had enough, he ran away from home when he was seven, living on the streets until he discovered his talent for singing.

From there, he worked his way up, earning and saving his money, all the while collecting more as he gained respect. He purchased a small manor in a quiet part of Paris, when he was twenty. He was twenty-six now. He had a career as a member of an Opera Chorus. His tenor voice was rare, and his employers always marked him as a favorite and most recommended. Soon, he would be in the limelight. Just how soon, he didn't know, but he knew that it would happen sooner or later.

It was a life one could only hope for. But there was always something missing. Everything he lived for was music, and nothing more. He didn't have a family to go home to, or friends to talk to, though he talked to his managers, but they really weren't interested in HIM; only his voice. He was a lonely man when he sang, and he was a lonely man when he walked over the threshold of his manor. He wished with all his heart, that someday, someday soon, that he would find someone to love, and in return, she love him back forhis heart,not his voice. Sure, he could have any woman he wanted, as they always blushed when he smiled or walked by. Some of them even went so far as to flirt with him, or stalk him. ButGerard was a hopeless romantic. He did not care about society's view on love. They only married for money, or high family names, then money. He wanted to marry for love, as that was what he never had. He only loved music, but music wasn't a human that would love him back. Because of this decision, he waited for the "right" one. He would know which one was to be his when he saw her. He just knew it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, see if you know where I'm going with this one…Gerard won't show up until later, but at least you know a little about him. Later as in…the sequel later. Don't worry, I've got the first chapter written out, I need to type it, and also type up a prologue. I promise to try and get it in soon. Sorry it was short, but I needed a "filler" and an ender. R&R.**


End file.
